sweeneytoddfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Women
Pretty Women is the song that was sung by Sweeney Todd to Judge Turpin in order to lull him into a false sense of security, leaving the Judge unaware of the demon barber's motive -- deadly revenge. But before Sweeney can kill him, Anthony busts into the shop to inform Todd that he's found Johanna and that she's agreed to their plan to get out of London. Lyrics: TODD: “And what may I do for you today, sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage? jjnjn Sit, sir. Sit.” JUDGE TURPIN: You see, sir, a man infatuate with love Her ardent and eager slave So fetch the pomade and pumice stone And lend me a more seductive tone A sprinkling perhaps of French cologne But first, sir, I think... A shave. TODD: The closest I ever gave Todd whistles JUDGE TURPIN: “You’re in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd.” TODD: ‘Tis your delight, sir, catching fire From one man to the next JUDGE TURPIN: ‘Tis true, sir, love can still inspire The blood to pound, the heart leap higher What more-- TODD: What more-- BOTH: Can man require JUDGE TURPIN: Than love, sir? TODD: More than love, sir JUDGE TURPIN: What, sir? TODD: Women JUDGE TURPIN: Ah, yes - women TODD: Pretty women Turpin hums under his breath while Sweeney whistles, until he falls asleep. Sweeney then gets out his razor, deadly intent in mind TODD: Now then, my friend... Now to your purpose... Patience, enjoy it... Revenge can’t be taken in haste Judge wakes up just as Sweeney is about to slash his throat JUDGE TURPIN: Make haste, and if we wed, you’ll be commended, sir TODD: My lord... And who, may it be said, is your intended, sir JUDGE TURPIN: My ward “And pretty as a rosebud.” TODD: “Pretty as her mother?” JUDGE TURPIN: “What? What was that?” TODD: “Nothing, sir. Nothing. May we proceed?” makes as if to slash his throat again, but then begins shaving him. TODD: Pretty women Fascinating Sipping coffee Dancing Pretty women Are a wonder Pretty women Sitting in the window Or - standing on the stair Something in them cheers the air Pretty women JUDGE TURPIN: Silhouetted TODD: Stay within you JUDGE TURPIN: Glancing TODD: Stay forever JUDGE TURPIN: Breathing lightly TODD: Pretty women BOTH: Pretty women TODD: Blowing out their… JUDGE TURPIN: Blowing out their BOTH: Candles TODD: Or - combing out their… JUDGE TURPIN: Combing out their BOTH: Hair JUDGE TURPIN: Then they leave-- TODD: Even when they leave… Simultaneously: JUDGE TURPIN: Even when they leave you and vanish They somehow can still remain there with you There with you TODD: They still are there They’re there BOTH: Ah, pretty women TODD: At their mirrors JUDGE TURPIN: In their gardens TODD: Letter writing JUDGE TURPIN: Flower picking TODD: Weather watching BOTH: How they make a man sing Proof of heaven As you’re living Pretty women, sir! Pretty women, yes! Pretty women, sir! TODD: Pretty women All the women Pretty women! Category:Songs